cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Timers Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106070 |date = 15 October 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110490 |termin = April 23, 2012 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The Old Timers Accords was a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty and Optional Defense Pact signed by the New Pacific Order and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization on 15 October 2011. On April 23, 2012 the Old Timers Accords was upgraded to an in the Of Men and Mountains treaty. Text of the Treaty Preamble This treaty is between the alliances of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) and the New Pacific Order (NPO) with the intention of further ensuring the safety, security and prosperity of the membership of each alliance. It also serves as a symbol of the continually improving friendship, loyalty and bond shared between the two alliances. Article I: Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Non Aggression No member of either signatory alliance may participate in, support, or condone military action against any member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. Failure to follow these protocols will result in the expulsion of the offending member. Article III: Mutual respect The membership of each signatory commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. Friendship and good humor shall prevail throughout any communications. Article IV: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own members. Healthy debate, discussion, and constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration when addressing any grievances, namely by making full use of proper diplomatic channels, and never attempting to make public spectacles out of private matters. Any information gathered by one of the signatories with potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them, so long as it conflicts with no other treaties or obligations. Article V: Assistance Both signatories agree that neither is legally bound to grant request of military or financial aid form the other. Both signatories are encouraged to do so in the interest of friendship and building a healthy diplomatic relation, however requests may be denied with or without reason. Article VI: Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VII: Termination Termination of this pact requires 48 hours notice. Signatories Signed on behalf of the New Pacific Order, Mary the Fantabulous, Dragon Emperor of the New Pacific Order Reformed Neutral Menace Brehon, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Sword of the Order Farrin Xies, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Purveyor of an FA Direction Signed on behalf of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, letub, Assembly Chairman Laslo Kenez, Minister of Foreign Affairs The 49th Congress of GATO Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization